


Goodbyes

by Pastel_Teacups



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Teacups/pseuds/Pastel_Teacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Comments + Kudos are greatly appreciated. </p><p>I'm wondering if I should continue this? Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

All their lives, Biggs loved Luke. 

He loved Luke when they were children running through the market together, grinning widely and hiding behind storage crates with their fingers fitted together tightly to keep each other close. He loved Luke when they were awkward teenagers, when their limbs didn’t quite fit their bodies and they snuck out of their respective homes late at night to drink low-grade Corellian whiskey and dream of getting off Tatooine. 

He loved Luke when he told him he’d made it, told him that he was leaving for the Academy in the morning. 

He remembers the way Luke’s face fell, remembers his bright blue eyes cloud over slightly as he nodded, chewing on his lower lip thoughtfully. 

Then, he gives a forced smile and pats Biggs’ shoulder gently. “Congratulations, Biggs. Really. You’re - you’re getting out of here. I’m glad. You know, next season-” 

Biggs can’t stand it anymore. He can’t. He takes Luke’s collar in his hands and drags him forward, pressing his lips to the younger’s resolutely. 

Luke stiffens for a fraction of a second before he _melts_ against Biggs, arms tangling around his neck and his head tilting up to better the angle. 

Eventually, though, tears track down his round cheeks and Biggs can’t pretend they’re not there. 

He pulls away, breathless, and looks at Luke. 

The blond boy tries to turn away, putting his head down and pulling his hands away from Biggs’ hair to wipe at his eyes. 

“Sorry, I - sorry.” He says uselessly, glancing back at him. “I just - I’m gonna miss you, Biggs.” 

Biggs wishes Luke could come with him. Wishes his uncle wouldn’t keep tying him to that farm with unbreakable ropes. 

Next season. Next season. Next season. 

Biggs knows Luke will never transmit his application to the Academy. He knows that Luke will sit on this sandy planet forever, tending to the farm and _waiting_. 

He doesn’t say anything like that, though. Instead he hooks an arm around the smaller boy and pulls him to his chest, holding him tight and running his hands along Luke’s back. 

“I’m gonna miss you.” Luke says again when he pulls away, smiling genuinely, wiping his teary eyes quickly in embarrassment. “You’re about the most interesting thing about this place.”

Biggs smiles too, sadly. Luke is meant for such _bigger_ things. Sticking him on this dump of a planet was a sin on the universe’s part. “That’s not true, kid. You’re still here.” 

Luke’s cheeks redden a little at that and Biggs counts is as a victory, running a hand through the mop of blond hair affectionately. “But I’m gonna miss you, too.” 

Luke looks up at him before moving his eyes up, to the starry sky nestled above them.

“We’ll see each other again. Next season, maybe. It’s in the stars, Biggs.” 

Biggs isn’t looking at the stars, he’s looking at something that’d always captured his interests more. Even still, he nods. “Yeah, Luke. Maybe we will.” 

He doesn’t believe his words. “Listen, Luke-” 

He has to tell him about the Rebellion. It’s only right. Someone should know. 

But Luke is stuck here, forever, and he doesn’t need to go worrying about Biggs fighting on that side of the fight. It would drive him crazy.

“Yeah?” His blue eyes are on him, bright and filled with stars. 

Biggs shakes his head, turns to look up at the stars. “Nothing, kid.” 

They part late at night. Luke’s uncle will be angry at the hour, but the younger boy doesn’t seem to mind. 

Just before he climbs into his speeder, he presses his lips to Biggs’ fleetingly. 

Biggs tries to memorize the feeling. 

“Bye, Biggs.” He says softly, and they part.


	2. Chapter 2

“Luke?” 

He’d know that stupid mod of blond hair anywhere. He’d know that stance anywhere, even swallowed up in that orange flight suit. 

He pushes forward, too many questions in his mind and catching on his tongue, but Luke turns around and while he’s smiling and his eyes are bright there’s something dark beneath them, some underlying despair that only Biggs can see. 

Luke says his name, loud and happy and clear, and they crash together like two meteors and hold on tight. 

“Luke,” he murmurs, softer this time, and while he’s _so worried_ about what could’ve happened to get Luke out here, looking like this, there’s no time to ask. 

“You’re okay?” 

“Yeah,” Luke promises, still clinging to Biggs tightly. “I told you we’d see each other again, didn’t I?” 

Biggs has to force a smile. He has to force a smile, because he _had_ wanted to see Luke again. But _not like this_. Not striding into a death trap, not beaming at him while climbing into an X-Wing that might as well be a coffin. 

He wants Luke to be safe. 

But there’s nothing he can say. 

After a beat of bustling silence - pilots and rebels are swarming around him, there’s no time for intimate moments like these - he tugs Luke forward and kisses him. 

Biggs kisses him, and he vaguely wonders if he’ll ever get the chance to kiss Luke Skywalker without feeling the need to memorize the feeling of their lips pressed together. 

Someone calls his name, and he pulls away. 

“Be careful out there.” he says sternly, tearing himself away from Luke’s warm body and saluting him. “Really, Luke. Be careful.” 

Luke nods, says the same to him, and boards his X-Wing. 

“Bye, Biggs,” he says, almost inaudibly over the bustle of the hangar, and they part.


	3. Chapter 3

They’re too close on his tail. 

They’re too close on his tail, and Biggs knows what that means. 

He wants to tell Luke, wants to hear the comms bring forth a crackling imitation of Luke’s high, clear voice, wants to tell him that he loves him while he still has the chance. 

But Luke has far more important issues to fret over now. He doesn’t need Bigg’s love and impending death on his hands, too. 

So he closes his eyes. He gives up control and puts his hands, useless, in his lap. 

He recalls the old image to his mind, of the way Luke looked all those months ago when he’d looked up at the stars, _so_ hopeful that he would get there someday. 

Biggs is glad Luke finally made it. He’s certainly brighter than both of Tatooine’s suns combined, and he deserves to find his happiness somewhere in the Galaxy. 

He tries to remember the feeling of Luke’s lips against his. 

He hears an echo of his name before the comms go out.

He falls out of the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments + Kudos are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> I'm wondering if I should continue this? Let me know what you think!


End file.
